Leaders Are Followers
by Willowed Moon
Summary: Leaders are Followers of what is True, what is Fair, and what is Right. But how do you know the diffrence. The leaders know...want to find out?


**A/N**-I got the title from mystery wrighter5775 off her profile, so I DO NOT own such a wonderful thought, just to let you know. Nor do I own Danny Phantom even though I with I did!

Leaders are followers of what is true, what is _fair_ and what is **right****.**

We are they, the leaders of who many speak of.

The followers of that which many should know…

…but don't.

That is why we are here, to keep balance between the lies, and the truth, the fair, and unjust, the right, and the wrong.

We are invisible and most noticed.

We hide behind you as you look us in the eye

We face head on what others bigger can not do in their dreams.

Our names are…

…**Right, I live beside you, question you silently, **

'**Should you?**

**Are you sure?**

**Is it wrong? **

**What will happen?**

**And you question right back.**

**Should I?**

**No. Are you?**

**Who cares?**

**Do **_**you**_** know? **

**I do know, but it is not my choice to choose, I simply give you two options to choose from. Whether you answer right or wrong is not a fault, it only prepares the next road you are to take on your journey. Then we start the game again. **

_..._True, I walk behind you, whispering in your ear

The grass is green

The future is irrelevant 

All that is needed is nothing you want 

All life doesn't live just for you

And you whisper back to me

I know it is 

I believe you

I want it anyway 

Of coarse it does, you don't know anything

I know lots, much more than you. The truth is the only thing we have left once the last brick falls, and the house comes crumbling down to nothing. But if the truth is the first to fall than nothing comes from the crumbling house. I can do little but state what I know, and what I know is the truth. I can't make you listen to me; I only wish to be there when you want to hear. Otherwise my truth falls on def ears. 

…_Fair, I follow above you, breathing down your neck_

_Her turn, now yours_

_Wait, and then go_

_You don't, he doesn't_

_You work, so do they_

_And back, you breathe to me_

_My turn, Now_

_They wait, I go_

_I don't, he does_

_They work, I don't. That's only fair_

_I know what's fair and what's not. And that is not. You do as you please, without contemplation towards anything but yourself. There are others that deserve just as much as you. Fair is always there though you might not wish it was. You can decide what you believe is fair, but that doesn't mean it is. I don't have the power to make you change your perspective, but I _can_ help guild you to that change. _

We help you through your life, step by step in tell there are no more steps to follow. Many listen… and just as many don't.

We live just as you do

We breathe just like everyone else

We have families like the others around us

We are normal and regular, sitting across from you in English, we are just a bit more special then others perceive us to be. We are the invisible ones, though you look us in the eye every day. Calling us freaks, or losers, or geeks, and though you try constantly to cut us down, we try nothing but to bring your life up. We hold the balance in our hands, as we live our lives hiding such a fact.

Nobody must know who we are, how we became this way, or what we do.

Because

We are they, the leaders of who many speak of.

The followers of that which many should know…

…but don't.

That is why we are here, to keep balance between the lies, and the truth, the fair, and unjust, the right, and the wrong.

We are invisible and most noticed.

We hide behind you as you look us in the eye

We face head on what others bigger can not do in their dreams.

Our names are…

**Danny Fenton**-Tucker Foley-_Sam Manson_

_Sooooooo? What did you think? Please review _

_I Do except HELPFUL criticism, which would be great! _

_Please and thank you ;3 _

"Live in the present, remember the past, and fear not the future, for it doesn't exist and never shall. There is only now."


End file.
